mudsfandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness Falls: The Crusade
Darkness Falls: The Crusade (1999), known informally as DFC and DF2, was an internet fantasy MUD-style game developed by Mythic Entertainment, and which has been hosted by America Online, GameStorm, and Centropolis Entertainment. The game was a sequel to Darkness Falls (known informally as DF1) that was offered on the AOL and Gamestorm gaming services. The game is in large part the intellectual concept behind Mythic Entertainment's Dark Age of Camelot. This game is no longer available as of early 2006 along with all other games offered on the Mythic-Realms gaming center excluding Dragon's Gate. Gameplay The game world consisted of 3 individual realms: Good, Chaos, and Evil; each associated with a primary God: Niord, Ra'Kur, and Arnak respectively. The object of the game was to obtain the other two realms 3 orbs (informally known as Idols) and return them to your own realms shrines and to protect them. There were 3 types of orbs, one for each realm: Knowledge, Power, and Strength. Knowledge gave that realm a 10% increase in experience points gained per kill, power gave a 10% boost in magical abilities, and strength gave a 10% boost in physical combat skills to whichever realm maintained possession. There was also a 4th continent known as Kaid that, depending on the current in-game situation, either rotated between realms or was open to all at once. The maximum level obtainable was 75, an increase from DF1's level 50 max, and was only obtained by a select few individuals and was largely subject to which class they were. Wards There were seven types of ward: power, endurance, healing, combat, magic, lethargy and anti-scry. Each type of ward had four levels: minor, normal, improved, and greater. Each level increased the benefits given by the ward to the player. * Power: When sitting on a power ward, the player's power regeneration was increased. * Endurance: When sitting on an endurance ward, the player's fatigue regeneration was increased. * Healing: When sitting on a healing ward, the player's hitpoint regeneration was increased. * Combat: When sitting on a combat ward, the player's offensive (hand-to-hand) abilities were increased. * Magic: When sitting on a magic ward, the player's magical abilities were increased. * Lethargy: When sitting on a lethargy ward, the player's attack/skill timers were increased. * Anti-scry: When sitting on an anti-scry ward, the player could not be located through the use of the "scry" spell. Realm Points The focus of the game was on player-killing (PK). Each time a player killed a member of an opposing realm, they would gain a certain number of realm points. As a player gained realm points, their realm rank would increase. A higher realm rank would give the player a skill bonus, with the maximum attainable rank being 65,000 realm points. This rank provided a bonus of 37% to all skills. Classes Evil The Evil realm was unique in that their classes could wield any weapon they chose instead of having to specialize in only one, as the other realms did. . Characters from the Evil realm also received penalties for going into the light. * Bael-Elves: There were two guilds available to Bael-Elves. One was a necromancer caster guild with the ability to focus energy into massive damage spells (a skill known as "Tap"). The other was a healing based guild which nonetheless had the ability to do significant offensive damage. All Bael-Elves were limited to the use of cloth armor. Bael-elves took extra damage from all weapons as well as shock magic. * Demons: There were two guilds available to Demons. One was a melee combat guild that had the ability to create armor, weapons and other items. The other was a caster guild that could use the skill "Tap" and had the ability to enchant armor. The Demon melee guild used studded leather armor, while the Demon caster guild used plain leather. Demons took extra damage from cold and water spells, while fire magic saw reduced effectiveness. * Vampires: There were two guilds available to Vampires. One was a rogue-like guild with the ability to stealthily drain their opponents while the other was a caster guild. Vampires also had the ability to use the spell "scry". The Vampire rogue guild used studded leather, while the Vampire caster guild used plain leather. Vampires were resistant to cold magic, though they took extreme damage from fire and thrusting weapons and were more vulnerable to sunlight than any other race in evil. * Skeletons: Skeletons were a warrior class, and were the only class in the game with the ability to hit multiple targets twice each round. Skeletons were able to wear any type of armor. Skeletons were vulnerable to shock magic and crushing weapons, though they resisted damage from slashing and fired weapons. * Zombies: Zombies were a warrior class, and could only be killed using magic. Zombies had very high health regeneration and were able to use the "pummel" skill. Initially, Zombies could use any type of armor with the exception of platemail. This was later changed to allow them to wear plate armor, as chain armor was deemed broken. Zombies were resistant to cold magic but took extra damage from fire. Zombies were also unable to be killed through physical means and must have been the target of a spell upon dealing the finishing blow. A zombie who took physical damage would be knocked unconscious and would regenerate health and fatigue until they could return to consciousness. * Imps: Imps were a rogue class that specialized in backstabbing. They were the only class in the Evil realm with the ability to break into the other realm's shrines to capture their orbs. Imps were able to use studded leather armor. Imps were vulnerable to water, but resistant to lightning. * Werewolves: Werewolves were a warrior class that focused on high damage with low defenses. Werewolves had the ability to shape-change, and their statistics were determined by the form they had changed to. Werewolves were limited to the use of cloth armor, though their natural armor ability gave them slightly higher resistance to physical damage. Werewolves were vulnerable to fire. Chaos * Goblins: Goblins were a crafter class, being able to create any type of item, enchant and were able to craft bombs. Goblins were able to use chainmail armor. * Trolls: Trolls were a warrior class with a strong focus on offense with low defense. Trolls were able to use any type of armor, and could wield two-handed weapons in one hand. * Lizardmen: Lizardmen were a warrior class. They were able to hit targets twice per round, and also had a fire-breathing special attack. Lizardmen could wear any type of armor. * Orcs: Orcs were a healing class that also had weapons and "pain" spells at their disposal, giving them significant offensive ability. Orcs had high defense, and were able to wear studded leather armor. * Ogres: Ogres were a caster class that were able to use the "Tap" skill. They had fairly low power, but were able to use special wards to beneifit their allies. Ogres were able to use the "scry" spell and were limited to the use of cloth armor. * Kobolds: Kobolds were a rogue class with the ability to see into adjacent rooms without needing to walk into them. Kobolds were able to use studded leather armor. * Gnolls: Gnolls were a support class that made use of bows and ranged attack. Gnolls were able to summon a pet and used studded leather armor. Good The Good realm was unique in that its characters weren't limited to a single class(Guild) and were not limited to armor restrictions. Characters from the Good realm received penalties to all of their skills when they entered a dark room without using infravision. The Good realm was also the only realm with races that had no innate resistances of vulnerabilities. Races * Tamians: A Human race, Tamians could not see at all in darkness and relied on infravision spells to survive at night. They had decent attributes all around and focused on strength. Tamians were able to play all classes other than Monk. * Elves: Elves had infravision and were specialized towards magic use. Elves were able to play all classes other than Paladin and Rogue. * Half-Elves: Half-Elves were not as magically proficient as elves and had less strength that Tamians. Like Elves, Half-Elves had infravision. They were able to play all classes other than Monk and Paladin. * Dwarves: Dwarves were incredibly strong, but also quite slow. Dwarves could only play the Priest, Paladins and Craftsman classes. Dwarves were able to carry large amounts of equipment and had infravision. * Gnomes: Gnomes were very dexterous, had infravision and also had additional fatigue regeneration. They were able to play the Rogue, Craftsman and Priest classes. * Kilanese: A Human race, Kilanese were unique in that they were the only race that could play the Monk class, and were limited to doing so. Classes * Rogues: Rogues were the thieves of the Good realm, able to steal orbs and use the backstab skill. Rogues (like all races in the Good Realm) were able to use platemail armor. * Rangers: Rangers were a support class that made use of bows and ranged attacks. They were able to summon pets. * Priests: Priests were a healer class and were also able to deliver significant lightning damage. * Craftsmen: Craftsmen were able to construct weapons and armor as well as other items. They were also able to build unique golem pets. * Paladins: Paladins were a warrior class and were able to hit their targets twice each round. They also possessed several defensive spells as well as summonable pets and spells that could be used to heal allies. * Wizards: Wizards were a caster class and were able to use elemental magic and the "Tap" skill. They also had the ability to summon storms as well as using the "scry" spell. * Monks: Monks were a warrior class that were martial artists. They were adept in hand-to-hand combat and had high defense. Monks were able to cast spells that gave them partial infravision. Criticism The game had some bugs and lacked regular programming fixes or funding despite costing $9.95/month. It also had minimal customer support offered through Mythic and it was terminated eventually, without warning. External links * Official site @ Mythic Entertainment * Official site @ Electric Entertainment Interactive * Cyra home page Category:Original codebase Darkness Falls: The Crusade